MR. YOKAI'S TRIVIA
Trivia Overall: Volcano is the heaviest, due to his quote "Please stop feeding me!", since his food percent is 600%, since he eats lava. In fact, he's the most heaviest OC ever (with the weight of infinity tons) Wooly is the lighest. Gaunlet is the strongest, due to his appearances punching objects right into the sky and easily turning minerals into dust. Water Gun is the weakest, because she hits like Dora the Explorer. (dora has no punch!) Wheel is the fastest. You probably know why, right? Shapey is the slowest, due to the lack of both arms and hands. Also, he isn't slippery, so he just kinda jumps, but he could only jump a short distance (like two inches). Sega is the biggest (canvas would've been the biggest, but he grows by stretching himself), although people see him average-sized, he's actually the biggest, since too much workers are in him, so he used a shrink potion to be average-sized. Madeupo is the smallest. He's just a REALLY MOLECULAR "hi". Molecule is actually slightly bigger than Madeupo. Unlike the Robobot Modes Cutter, Fire, Jet, and Sword: Cutter can cut rugs. Fire can burn rubber. Jet can be used to fly back to anywhere you want. (even dreamland!) Sword is used to cut/slice through cake. Cutter's graphics is way too cool it wasn't going to be revealed. LOL. Cutter is pronounced the Roboboss of the ObjecMans Porks Cooperation, which is a reference to when you get five out of five on the Planet Robobot quiz. Codey's Types can form a word, and that's HAX. Mike wasn't going to have multiple amplifiers, but he did to match the Robobot Suit Mike Mode. Lightning Conductor and Electric Force Field is a reference to Kirby 64. ObjecMans Porks Cooperation is a reference to Haltmann Works Company. Each one of ObjecMans Porks Cooperation object is a reference to all the Robobot Armor forms EXCEPT Halberd: Beam is a Beam Volley, which can electrify specific things. Bomb is a walking time bomb with two canisters as "horns". Cutter is a chainsaw with razorblades. ESP is a Psychic Hand stylized as Robobot Armor Mode ESP. Fire is a flamethrower. Despite the Hot Drop ability, Flamethrower leaves a trail of oil whenever he's running. Ice is a fan. To be exact, it's a reference to Robobot Armor Mode Ice, where it equips the Robobot Armor with two fans. Which freeze. Jet is a small jet which shoots missiles. Mike is a stereo set with multiple amplifiers. Parasol is a mix between an actual parasol and a propeller. Spark is a plasma cannon. Stone is a stone fist. Sword is a plasma blade. Wheel is a racecar with spikes. Cuckoo Banana is a reference to Fandom saying the endgame to Super Mario Odyssey is Cuckoo Bananas. Cuckoo Banana's info saying "People believe he's actually a ghost." and "You may have been dead the whole time when you got killed by a hat." is a reference to Fandom's theory about in Super Mario Odyssey, Mario's been dead the whole time. Codey also gets possesed like the other objects in "Codey and Midnight Horrors", where before Primi mentions a coin toss, she says "Cuckoo Banana must've done all this". This is probably because of his ability to "capture" other enemies, and transform into them, which is like possessing. Drone is a reference to the Shield-Drone Beacon from Thorium Mod. That's all. Lisa is a reference to Loud House's Lisa. Winner is a reference to Loser. Heartstone is a reference to Object Flash. Kabloom's super form WAS going to be Cagney Carnation, but due to his colorful petals being added, he's just an elven flower. The food percent 600% is a reference to how Timkins (dunno if I spelled his name right) overfeeds his virtual pet, getting the food percent 600%. I BEG FOR PLEASE is some kinda random thing. Elline was basically Mr. Yokai's favorite character. COMICS AT BOTTOM! Codey's Sister is actually evil. Classic Butcher is a reference to "Strong Bad Classics" where Strong Bad mentions he's gonna butcher Strong Sad's favorite story (meaning he ruins and changes the story), the Ocelot and the "...Porridge Maiden?" Did you know? Frostfreezy, Sanguiney, etc. are basically referenes to various things, like DragonVale's Rift Dragons, Spirit Mod's Glyphs, The Robobot's Armor Modes, some of Kirby's mixed Copy Abilities from Kirby 64, The Yunipoka's ethereal types, etc.? The Magazine is the only OC not to have a line mouth. It's also the only Magazine to be the weapon kind. Wat is Dis was originally gonna be using drawn BFBFDI assets. COMICS https://play.nintendo.com/news-tips/comics/kirby-and-rainbow-curse-presents-saved-rainbow/ (this comic is basically just a goof on super smash bros when Kirby thinks this is Kirby and the Rainbow Curse!!!) https://play.nintendo.com/news-tips/comics/kirby-rainbow-curse-comic-1/ (mistaken for colorful poo, eh?) https://play.nintendo.com/news-tips/comics/kirby-and-rainbow-curse-presents-name-of-fashion/ (ha ha ha ha just like medusa!) https://play.nintendo.com/news-tips/comics/kirby-and-rainbow-curse-presents-star-dash/ (joke on how kirby can become MEGA SIZED) 1 2 3 Category:I dunno (☞ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)☞